


Unwinding & Connecting

by EternalShipper



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Still caged after a mission G goes to one of his underground club's and finds some company....This will be mostly PWP... The kinky kind, setting a premise for the rest of the series...(Written in European English)





	Unwinding & Connecting

Agent G. Callen paced his living room like a caged animal. They had closed the latest case that day: domestic terrorists, but he sill felt caged, like thunder danced under his skin. With a last roll of his shoulder blades he left the house in direction to one of his favourite underground clubs.

 

 

Fantasia was packing, some people wearing everyday clothing, others in costume. Callen walked through the crowd to the bar and ordered his scotch, turning around and sipping it while looking at the dance floor, where someone was attracting his attention. His eyes were glued to a girl, dressed as a fairy in a simply multi coloured and multilayered dress, exquisite blue make up and glitter all over her. He watched as she approached the bar.

 

“You look thirsty,” G flirted “can I buy you a drink?” The girl looked him up and down and smirked wickedly.

  
“Mmm... sure” Her eyes met his “but, are you sure one drink is all you’d like?”

  
G smirked back “maybe not...”

  
“How about this...” the girl started “no names, no backgrounds, no outside life... just you and me having a good time...”

  
G raised an eyebrow “I’ll play... But that rules out your place, or mine...”

  
“True!” she continued “... and the rooms upstairs are just unsanitary!” she scrunched up her nose in a way G found adorable “are you familiar with the Stardust Mirage?”

  
“The underground hotel, asks no questions, no violence is permitted on the premises under great penalty, that Stardust?”

  
“The one and only. As you said, they ask no questions...” She raised one blue eyebrow “take cash, and are fully stocked for all occasions.” she left the stool and extended her hand.

 

“Shall we?” G accepted the invitation feeling a slight jolt of electricity / anticipation as he took her hand and they left the club.

 

 

 


End file.
